Noah Never Negotiates with Nerds
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day four hundred and eighty-four:  abc 14 of 26  He's not above a dumpster toss for justice's sake, especially for her sake.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 23rd cycle. Now cycle 24!_

_**ALPHABET 2.0** - So nearly a year ago (HA!) I had done a set of stories taking inspiration by words, three for each letter of the alphabet (started with Acapella, Audition Arts in mid-February and every other day to April). Well now I wanted to do something like that, but using the alphabet another way. Instead of random words, I made sentences, all with those same letters (you'll see). The first half was in cycle 22, now here's the second half in cycle 24!  
**TODAY:** (14 of 26) N is for..._

* * *

**"Noah Never Negotiates with Nerds"  
Puck, Puck/Quinn, Jacob **

He'd been tossing nerds around for so long and, even if he tried, he couldn't remember many of them being backed up by much reason… It was just amusing, and that was good enough.

But then there were those times where it was… avenging, and doing the things people wouldn't if he didn't… the dirty work, basically. If it mattered enough, then it was supposed to happen, it was the right thing to do… retribution was called for, where he was concerned.

And in this case, it was demanded… because it was for her.

He didn't know what was going on in her head right then… He barely knew what girls were thinking when they weren't pregnant cheerleaders hiding the fact that they were pregnant, and of course in this case… It wasn't any cheerleader, any baby, that was… well, not his cheerleader, someone else's, but… for one moment… one moment…

But no matter what, he knew she was trying to keep things quiet, and he would respect that. More than that, he'd make damn sure everyone else honored it... If he got to hoist that kid up into a dumpster at the same time, then that was just bonus…

He'd seen that Jacob kid throwing looks his way for… a couple of days. This was unusual and bordering on 'asking for it', but Puck just carried on… Only as time went on, Jacob's staring started to draw his attention, made him wonder… What on earth was this about?

Then one morning, maybe because he was annoyed that his sister had eaten the last of the waffles, his looks just weren't going to be acceptable anymore… It was time for him to bring out the wrath… He found Jacob at his locker, slammed the door shut.

"What's your problem? Has it been too long since I tossed you, because I can fix that."

"I'm fine, thank you," Jacob tried and failed to meet his eye. "Look, I can't help it that I hear these things, I…"

"Hear what?" Puck interrupted.

"About… Quinn Fabray…"

"What about Quinn?" he leaned in on the already dodging guy.

"I just saw one thing, I… I could be wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Puck had a pretty good idea what it was, it wasn't like he expected him to say anything else than the fact that she was expecting, but he wasn't about to show him that.

"She's pregnant," Jacob volunteered the information. "With Finn's baby," he gave the rest of the information, never to be accused of having held back anything.

"Who told you that?" Puck asked, giving the appearance of disbelief.

"It's still being confirmed, but I have it on pretty good authority."

"Yeah, well, you start spreading that around school and you might as well change your address to 'dumpster outside McKinley High' because you're going to spend a lot of time there. Finn's my friend, which makes him and her partly my business, so I'd think real hard about putting your gossip out there." Jacob didn't respond, but his face had lost three shades in the span of Puck's words. "You meet me at out there in five minutes," he pointed to the door and watched Jacob run off.

He leaned against the lockers, running his hand over his Mohawk, thinking about… all this mess. He knew whatever he did with Jacob that day, it wouldn't hold… Eventually he would get it out there, or someone else would. These things never stayed hidden too long in a place like this, he knew that… Quinn probably knew it too, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stand by her decision to keep it hidden… he just knew what would come next.

And he knew he wouldn't be the one who got to comfort her about it…

He didn't know what he wanted, what he expected. After he'd found out about this, he'd tried to go to her and offer his help, and she'd shot him down. He wasn't sure exactly where the transition had happened, but he hated being on the outside, unable to do a damned thing about her or this baby that was partly his, even if no one would admit it.

So this was something he could do… protect her honor, or something… maybe work out his frustration a little bit, which at this point was almost necessary.

THE END

**

* * *

**

**A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, which means that signing up for story alert will not bring you any alerts.  
****In the event of a sequel, the story will be separate from this one. And as chapter stories go, they are  
****always clearly indicated as such [ex: "Days 204-210" in the summary] Thank you!**


End file.
